Relatos de uma obsessão
by Harumi-Sama
Summary: O que acontece quando na mente de um certo Uchiha a imagem de um certo loiro não sai de sua cabeça? O que? Um Sasuke narrando seu dia em terceira pessoa. SasuNaru sim yaoi e sem lemon XD


Oi gente! Olha eu aqui com mais um fic de Naruto! Dessa vez um short-fic bobinho XD (Pra "tentar" compensar o atraso em Hatake Cúpido Kakashi XD )

**Resumo:** O que acontece quando na mente de um certo Uchiha a imagem de um certo loiro não sai de sua cabeça. O que acontece? Um Sasuke narrando seu dia em terceira pessoa. (SasuNaru sim yaoi e sem lemon XD)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, porque se pertencesse Naruto seria totalmente yaoi e lemon XD

**Nota 1:** Neste fic o POV é inteiro do Sasuke. Onde ele narra seu dia em terceira pessoa (Exemplo: Quando ele diz "Você" ele vai estar se referindo a si mesmo).

**Nota 2:** Me desculpem pela grande quantidade de "você" que vai ter no fic!

Acho que é só.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Relatos de uma obsessão.**_

By Harumi-Sama

* * *

Quando você está dormindo e acorda desesperado... Suando. E se pergunta... Porque raios estava tendo "aquele tipo" de sonho com ele.

São cinco da manhã e você está acordado desde as duas e não consegue dormir porque aquele sonho não sai da sua cabeça.

Você percebe que não vai mais conseguir dormir e resolve se levantar e tomar café.

E isso não resolve porque você se lembra dele falando como o café é amargo. Você acha melhor dar uma volta e tira-lo da cabeça.

Você começa a andar por Konoha, mas tudo que olha, uma certa cabeça loira lhe vem a mente e é exatamente por causa dessa cabeça loira que você está sem dormir. Você amaldiçoa a tudo e a todos.

Para manter a mente livre "dele" você resolve treinar. E você descobre que os ninjas de Konoha acordam bem cedo para treinar. Você se junta a eles.

Você começa com o time 8 começando o treino com Shino. E fica p... da vida porque os malditos insetos do _cara estranho_ o fazem lembrar quando Naruto foi picado por uma abelha e você que cuidou dos curativos.

Você muda de pessoa e resolve treinar com Kiba e Akamaru. E de novo péssima idéia, pois ao olhar Akamaru você se lembra dos olhos de cão sem dono que ele faz quando quer que você o acompanhe no Ichiraku.

Você resolve ir treinar com Hinata e descobre que foi a pior das opções, afinal você se lembra que ela tem uma queda pelo loiro e isso te deixa com ganas de mata-la.

Você então resolve que é melhor ir treinar com um time mais velho. E começa um treino junto do Lee.

Quando parecia estar indo tudo bem você repara que a _besta_ de Konoha te lembra muito o loiro em certas atitudes idiotas e precipitadas que ele toma. Você acha melhor treinar com alguém mais sério e procura Neji.

E você descobre de novo que isso foi uma péssima idéia, porque não só como Neji o lembra da Hinata, você também tem suas dúvidas quanto às intenções desse com o loiro. E para não matar o transportador do Byakugan você resolve treinar com a Tenten.

Enquanto você desvia das kunais da garota você acaba se lembrando do dia da batalha com Haku na qual você quase deu sua vida pelo loiro. E de novo você está pensando nele.

Você acha melhor ir treinar com o grupo 10 afinal não podia ser pior.

Então você começa com Chouji, mas mais uma vez você se vê pensando no loiro, pois Chouji resolveu trazer ramen instantâneo dessa vez. E você se pergunta onde foram parar as malditas batatas.

Você começa a treinar com Ino. Terrível erro – de novo para variar – afinal ela é loira de olhos azuis e só por causa dessa maldita cor de cabelo e olhos a imagem de Naruto resolve entrar de novo na sua cabeça. Antes de o treino começar você a amaldiçoa por isso e vai treinar com Shikamaru.

Você percebe que esse não vai começar a treinar nunca e resolve acompanho-lo na sua jornada de olhar as nuvens. Então você não acredita, mas todas as nuvens que você olha, todas mesmo sem exceção formavam o rosto de seu loiro.

E você percebe que agora já é o _Seu loiro_ e você não pode fazer nada além de brigar consigo mesmo e acabar perdendo a briga. Pois você não tinha como negar que estava obcecado pelo loiro. E que estava começando a ficar maluco também.

Você acaba se encontrando com seu Sensei e tem a idéia de pedir um treino. Mas você acaba olhando o livro "Icha Icha Paradise" na mão dele e desconfia que o conteúdo é pura pornografia e depois você se amaldiçoa por pensar que é um personagem do livro e o seu loiro também. E a história é a mais suja possível, ou seja, muiiiito lemon.

Você muda de idéia e começa a andar sem rumo. E acaba encontrando Sakura. De repente certa raiva cresce em você, pois você se lembra que a garota a sua frente sempre bate no _seu_ Naruto por qualquer motivo. Então pra preservar a vida da garota, mesmo que muito a contragosto. Você sai de lá correndo. Deixando pra lá os gritos irritantes de: "Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun".

Você acaba indo parar em cima de uma árvore no bosque. E você acaba percebendo que saiu de casa para não pensar em Naruto e foi exatamente o que fez o dia inteiro. E você tem vontade de se bater por isso.

E para piorar (ou melhorar) o seu dia. O seu loiro chega e pra completar a sua imaginação pervertida, ele está sem camisa e arfando um pouco, provavelmente estava treinado.

Para sua imaginação pervertida continuar voando, você percebe que ele não vai embora, mas senta embaixo de uma árvore próxima. Deixando-te com uma visa privilegiada.

E você se pergunta se o seu fá clube é cego. Porque iriam preferir um simples mortal Uchiha, quando bem perto de si tinham um Deus Grego chamado Uzumaki Naruto. Você realmente acha que suas fãs têm um parafuso a menos na cabeça.

Então você repara que o seu loiro está bebendo água que trazia numa garrafinha. E começa a reparar em uma gota em especial que escapou daquela linda boca rosada. Essa gota sortuda deslizou em círculos pelo abdômen do seu loiro e então ela vai em direção _sul_ sumindo de sua vista.

E hoje pela milionésima vez você se amaldiçoa, agora por não ser essa gota. E que de novo você tem que se bater, pois imagens nada castas vieram a sua cabeça.

Você não agüenta mais. Sai da árvore e vai a direção ao loiro.

Você não se importa com que raios vão acontecer, mas você já não pode mais agüentar. E ignorando aqueles lindos olhos de confusão dele o encarando. Você o puxa para um beijo.

Você simplesmente não acredita que o seu anjinho não te empurra e sim te puxa mais para perto e aprofundando o carinho.

E então quando você está na sua cama nu, com seu anjinho encostado no seu peito também nu. Você percebe.

Não era apenas uma obsessão. É algo mais forte que isso.

Tão simples que da raiva.

Amor.

_**x-x-x-x- Fim –x-x-x-x**_

Para descontrair:

**Sasuke:** Eu não sou desse jeito ¬¬ você me fez um emo (N/A: Nada contra eles! Tenho muitos amigos assim)

**Harumi:** Mas pensa pelo lado positivo.

**Sasuke:** Teve algum?

**Harumi:** Tenho certeza que você passou uma ótima noite – sorriso malicioso.

**Sasuke:** Não posso negar

**Harumi:** E também podia ser pior.

**Sasuke**: O.o pior?

**Harumi:** Podia ser a Sakura.

**Sasuke:** x.x

**Naruto:** Você matou o Sasuke **– começa a aparecer um chakra laranja em volta do corpo do loiro.**

**Harumi se afastando**: Naru-kun onegai! Não foi por querer... Não!!!

Dois minutos depois...

**Sasuke começa a levantar:** Minha cabeça dói. Algo aconteceu enquanto eu perdi a consciência? Cadê aquela escritora biruta?

**Naruto:** Ops! Acho que exagerei!

Na caverna do Tio Orochimaru... 

**Orochimaru:** Uma ressussitação em terceiro grau. **– disse anotando numa prancheta. –** Isso vai ficar caro.

**Harumi olhando a conta**: x.x

**Orochimaru:** Se morrer de novo a conta fica maior.

**Harumi levanta:** Onde eu vou arranjar dinheiro pra isso?

**Orochimaru:** Se virá.

**Harumi:** hum... se eu te der um DVD muito interessante você me libera?

**Orochimaru:** DVD?

**Harumi:** SasuNaru lemon.

**Orochimaru:** Se aceito? **– começa a louvar Harumi –** Esqueço a dívida e ainda fico te devendo**.- olha a carteira. –** To meio sem dinheiro... pode ser um talão de vale-ressurreição?

**Harumi com os olhos brilhando:** Arigatou! **– em pensamentos. –** _Foi uma boa idéia ter gravado tudo, acho que vou começar a vender esses vídeos XD_

Meses depois, numa mansão...

**Harumi nadando numa piscina de dinheiro:** Eu estou multibilionária! Eu sou mesmo inteligente!

A porta da mansão se explode e dela entra um Sasuke com o Sharingan ativado e Naruto com um começo de Rasengan.

**Sasuke com uma aura maligna em volta:** Parece que você andou vendendo vídeos com certas cenas comprometedoras. Cenas que por acaso envolvem _meu_ Naru-koi e eu.

**Harumi branca como papel:** _Acho que vou ter que usar todos os vales que o Tio Orochimaru me deu_ **– pensando. **

Nyaaaa!

FanFic curtinha que eu fiz durante o estágio. Essa eu mando pra minha priminha do coração que mesmo não querendo admitir viciou em SasuNaru \o/ né Kitsune? XD

Onegai não me taquem pedras se acharem que o fic foi uma perda de tempo! Eu sou uma pessoa com ossos sensíveis.

Quanto a Hatake Cúpido Kakashi, acho que atualização sai no domingo... Já que o capítulo está sendo feito em parceria com minha prima. (Nota: Nossas casas são a uma grande distância, uma da outra) XD por isso a demora!

Kissus! E se na for pedir muito eu quero um Review pelo menos, nem que seja cheia de críticas.


End file.
